Hario
It sounds like we're ready for anything that he can throw at us. Let there be bloodshed. -Hario Autobiography Hario joined Digibutter on April 18, the first day it was opened. On the Memberlist his position is 6, making him the earliest member on Digibutter that's still active. He usually types in orange, but sometimes borks the universe by speaking in other colors. He occasionally makes videos of him playing various Nintendo games, all of which can be found at the links at the bottom of the page. He is also known for his epic Super Boobwiggle Man avatars, which feature Super Macho Man from Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! wiggling his giant pecs, and the avatar has spawned a few edits. Name Change Before September 1st, Hario made several polls about changing his name. Options often included the name Larry Butz. About a week before September, Hario bought a nametag and changed his name to Larry Butz. This got a severe critical reaction from some of the members, demanding that he change back to Hario. Hario, being the lovable bastard that he is, changed back to Hario not so soon after, with a quick donation from someone. Later that day, Hario got another donation, and changed back to Larry Butz. Again, this got a bad reception from the other members. People demanded that Hario change his name back, mainly because everyone was sick of the Phoenix Wright characters. The next day, Hario instead surprised everyone with his new name: Don Flamenco. Some people still wanted Don to change back to Hario, so he offered a challenge that if he lost he would change his name back to Hario. Of course, he lost, so he went back to Hario. Out of spite, the next day Hario changed back to Don Flamenco. Then, a few days after that, Hario put up a poll for people who wanted him to go back to Hario. When he got home from school the next day, he changed back to Hario, but he still keeps his other names as RP alts. Dr. Hario Dr. Hario was an alt of Hario's created at the Super Mario Galaxy launch party. Originally, Dr. Hario's persona was that of an insane pedophile rapist, but as time went on, his persona became more of a serious one. He currently has a job aboard the Starship X-Naut as the head doctor, and is set to marry Princess Frostbite on the 12th of December. Relationships Hario has many relationships with other members. *Hario and Mona are in ur economy makin ur monies *Hario and Francine are parters... IN CRIME. *Hario and Piccolo the Pixl are gonna kill each other someday *Hario and Paper Peach are ... something, apparently. *Hario and Maiq the Liar are hiding something... *Hario and Francis are really Don Flamenco *Hario and Shaymin are OVER 9000!! *Hario and Flavio are OVER 9000!! *Hario and Plastic Mario are the most metal of all members *Jr. Troopa and Hario are living proof that awesome sauce exists! *Hario and Nate Pyrokai are 1337 n3rr5! *Hario and Popple are Masters of the Psychic and Shadowy arts! *Chaos Dimentio and Hario are masters of colorful deception! On Other Sites Hario has many other forums he goes to regularly, which will be listed at the bottom of the page. Usually he goes by Hario on those sites. On the Gamefaqs message board he is known has MarioBros91. Further Reading These are other sites that Hario goes to. http://theharman.deviantart.com/ - His DeviantART page. http://www.youtube.com/profile?user=Hario - His Youtube account. He uses LiveVideo now. www.livevideo.com/Hario - His LiveVideo page. http://www.servocity.net/forum/index.php - A forum that he goes to. http://rougeport.informe.com/forum/ - Another forum that he goes to. http://www.gaiaonline.com/profiles/ - lol Gaia. Franis just farted. Category:Members